Mojave Outpost
(exterior) (Headquarters) (barracks) }} NCR Ranger Outpost Mojave, usually referred to as just the Mojave Outpost, is the gateway to the Mojave Wasteland and the first stop for caravans traveling from the core lands of the New California Republic to New Vegas and beyond. It's also a military hub for all operations in the southwestern Mojave, all of which making it a major location in Fallout: New Vegas. Located at Mountain Pass, California the enormous Unification Monument is its most visible and distinctive feature, commemorating the historic merging of the local Desert Rangers and the NCR Rangers in 2271. Background Established before the Great War at the mountain pass between the Mesquite and Ivanpah mountains, this highway checkpoint collected tolls from travelers entering the long stretch of I-15 going through the solid desert to Barstow. Ruined vehicles stuck at the checkpoint when the bombs hit still litter the road leading into California. It lay abandoned for over a century after the Great War, eventually becoming a natural boundary for the territory controlled by the Desert Rangers of Nevada. After the rangers realized they could not protect the Mojave alone, especially not against the Legion, the checkpoint became a historic site as the Desert Rangers of Nevada and the New California Republic Rangers signed the Ranger Unification Treaty in 2271. The two forces merged into one, in exchange for NCR extending its jurisdiction to southern Nevada, New Vegas and the Hoover Dam.Monument plaque: "In the year 2271, the Desert Rangers of Nevada and rangers of the New California Republic met at this spot to sign the Ranger Unification Treaty. Under this treaty, the Desert Rangers agreed to be absorbed into the NCR in exchange for NCR's protection of Hoover Dam, New Vegas, and southern Nevada against the forces of Caesar's Legion."Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.390-391: "'4.27 Mojave Outpost''' ''The place where the Mojave Outpost now stands was originally a checkpoint between California and Nevada. After the war, it stood empty and vacant for well over a century. Ten years ago, the NCR Rangers and the Desert Rangers of Nevada (who have been dwindling in numbers) met at what had become known as the I-15 Mojave Outpost, to establish terms of the Ranger Unification Treaty. In its current form, Mojave Outpost serves as the link between NCR and the Mojave Wasteland." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) The outpost was established the following year under the NCR Rangers' jurisdiction, serving as a vital link between the Mojave and the core lands of the republic. A pair of statues depicting the Rangers were erected at the edge of the outpost, memorializing the treaty, though many interpret it as a demonstration of the republic's might to the lands beyond the outpost. Regardless of the intent, the statues remain a useful landmark for navigating the desert, lit up at night and easily visible in the distance to those who pass through the Ivanpah Valley. Apart from clearing caravans coming in from Barstow, the Outpost acts as an administrative hub and command center for the south-eastern Mojave, responsible for protecting the stretch of the I-15 south of Primm and Highway 95 up to sectors protected by Camp Searchlight.The Courier: "What do you need to take over protecting the town?" Hayes: "What we need, more than anything, is bodies. If we had just one more squad, we could easily install a sheriff and still handle our primary objective of protecting the interstate south of here. If you'd like to see the NCR include protection of Primm in its duties, then you'll have to get some more troops up here. Knight, at Mojave outpost, may be able to help." (PrimmCorporalHayes.txt) Soldiers posted here act as border guards, ensuring the safety of caravans moving up the highways into Nevada. While not the most prestigious postings, they are a lot safer than being posted to the frontline along the Colorado.The Courier: "Can you tell me about the Outpost?" Knight: "NCR border guard duty mostly. It's our job to make sure the caravans can move safely along I-15 and Highway 95. Not the best posting or assignment, but it beats being sent East, or patrolling the Colorado. Legion's pretty thick there." (VMOMajorKnight.txt) However, the army command took this safety for granted, siphoning soldiers off for frontline duties. When the NCRCF prison break occurred in 2281, the outpost was forced to establish a permanent outpost at Primm, stretching its garrison to its limits and lapsing in the ability to patrol the highway and ensure its security,The Courier: "Anything you can tell me about the Outpost?" Ghost: "Not much to tell, one of the worst posts in the NCR if you're looking to be anything more than a babysitter. send out patrols. Got to maintain a "standing force," Jackson's orders... .|{Slight frustration in these lines} }} Can't spare men for patrols or escorts, so caravans are backing up here like a Brahmin with a bottle in its ass. " (VMORangerGhost.txt) as regulations require the outpost to maintain a certain minimal headcount.The Courier: "I'd like to talk to you about Primm." Knight: " " The Courier: "Hayes is undermanned and is requesting some additional support." Knight: " - " (VMOMajorKnight.txt) As a result, as Jackals, wildlife and other threats start to take over the highways, caravans are slowly backing up at the outpost waiting for the roads to clear or their clearance papers to come through. Until then, everyone's stuck in a holding pattern, drinking away their sorrows.The Courier: "What is this place?" Kilborn: "Outpost, Mojave Outpost. Watching a lot of nothing, feels like a big Brahmin pen for caravans. They've been stopped for a while, waiting for the roads North to clear - or their clearance papers to go through. Look like you've walked a ways, so if you need to shake the dust off, head to the Barracks, the bar's there. " (VMOSgtKilborn.txt) The merchants are particularly irate, as the stagnation means they cannot sell their wares, while having to spend what little caps they have to feed their brahmin and caravan hands.The Courier: "Anything you can tell me about the Outpost?" Lacey: " Few prospectors here and there, but... Everybody's backed up here. " (VMOLacey.txt) The soldiers themselves are particularly worried about Legion pushing in through the southern Mojave. The loss of Nipton after Searchlight would open up a direct attack route to the outpost, which is also a fallback position for all NCR forces in the Mojave and the gateway to the republic. The Courier: "Not exciting enough for you?" Knight: "It ain't so bad. If Caesar's Legion decides to push West through Nipton ol' Mojave Outpost here will be the front line." (VMOMajorKnight.txt) Layout The outpost consists of two buildings on a hill saddle, one of which is the administrative area (HQ), the other being the barracks. Ranger Ghost, an NCR sniper, is posted on top of the barracks building. She offers the Keep Your Eyes on the Prize quest. There is a fence enclosing the two buildings on all sides and several piles of sandbags for defense. The roadway in front of the buildings and fences is part of what was once a highway toll station. The northern end of the valley is overshadowed by two large statues and the southern is enclosed by rock walls. Sgt. Kilborn can be found patrolling the road leading to the outpost, and a single traveling merchant travels on a daily schedule between the outpost and the Nevada State Route 164 junction down the hill. The gate to the southwest continues along the I-15, however, it is locked and requires a key to open. There is however not much of interest here - a few remnants of structures and a few power lines can be found, complete with collision data. If the NCR is targeted in The Apocalypse quest during Lonesome Road, the gate will become unlocked and leads to Long 15. Headquarters Upon entering the headquarters of the building for the first time, the Courier will be greeted by Major Knight, who can repair items to 100% in addition to his possible role in the My Kind of Town questline. Ranger Jackson can usually be found in one of the building's rear rooms. He offers the Can You Find it in Your Heart? quest in addition to figuring in Heartache by the Number. Barracks Lacey tends the bar in the barracks and offers a variety of goods for sale as well as games of Caravan. A copy of Duck and Cover is found under the counter, which can be purchased from her or stolen. Rose of Sharon Cassidy, also know as Cass, sits at the bar drowning her sorrows with whiskey. Cass can eventually be recruited as a companion, once the player character begins the You Can Depend on Me questline. Buildings * Mojave Outpost barracks * Mojave Outpost headquarters Inhabitants Notable loot Related quests Notes * The Courier can talk to Major Knight inside the headquarters and can convince him to repair anything for free. This only works for male player characters with the Confirmed Bachelor perk. This will only work the first time the repair screen appears, and Knight's repair skill will be temporarily equal to that of the Courier. * Unlocking the gate at the south end, by using console commands will reveal an invisible wall, but no-clipping past this wall will allow you to venture deeper into this area. If the Courier continues straight ahead, they will eventually reach a cliff that leads to an infinite, irradiated ocean. * If the Courier chooses to attack the NCR at the end of the add-on Lonesome Road, a mushroom cloud can be seen in its vicinity, although the outpost remains unchanged and not irradiated. * Many NPCs, after their quests are completed, may walk to the Mojave Outpost and disappear at the west gate. Cass will do this if she quits being a follower of the Courier. * Like Camp Golf, the Mojave Outpost was formerly on the front lines and could return to that status if things go badly for the NCR in the Mojave, as Major Knight remarks if asked about him being stationed there. Appearances The Mojave Outpost appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Mojave Outpost is based on the real world location of Mountain Pass, California, a pass situated along I-15 between the Clark and Mescal mountain ranges. Bugs * Occasionally, when fast traveling to the Mojave Outpost, there will be one to three giant radscorpions or giant worker ants inside the encampment area. * If Ranger Ghost is missing from the roof, she can sometimes be found to the right of the headquarters building door around the corner. She still comments that she could hear the Courier coming up the ramp. * Sometimes NPCs will be walking in place or standing on top of desks in the HQ. Leaving and returning to the cell sometimes solves this problem. * Golden geckos may spawn if the Courier fast travels to the outpost. * A deathclaw may spawn behind the main building when fast traveling to the Outpost. * Eventually, one of the NCR troopers will drink one of the Nuka-Cola Quartz and since it gives low-light vision, the Courier will also be given low-light Vision until you exit the building. * NCR troopers sometimes perform as though they are typing on a typewriter/computer while seated in the headquarters even though there is no keyboard present. * When trading with Lacey, the game tends to crash. Gallery Mojave_Outpost_HQ.jpg|Headquarters Mojave_Outpost_barracks.jpg|The barracks FNV UnificationMonument.jpg|The monument in the day MO_barracks_interior.jpg|Barracks' interior MO_HQ_interior.jpg|Front desk of the HQ Mojave Outpost Monument.jpg|Night shot of the Unification monument Mojave Outpost at nightfall.jpg|The Mojave Outpost in the evening MO monument.jpg|The monument in the evening DistantViewOfMohaveOutpostStatues1.jpg|The outpost from a distance Snipernestmojaveoutpost.jpg|Ranger Ghost on the barracks' rooftop sleepingcaravaneersmojaveoutpost.jpg|Sleeping place for caravaneers trucksmojaveoutpost.jpg|Broken trucks Preparetostopmojaveoutpost.jpg|Sign requesting to stop for the toll booth, showing bullet holes Tollhousemojaveoutpost.jpg|The toll booths Nvdlc04 endingslide wildwasteland.jpg|The monument in the Lonesome Road ending References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Mojave Outpost de:Mojave Outpost es:Puesto de avanzada Mojave it:Avamposto del Mojave pl:Przyczółek Mojave pt:Mojave Outpost ru:Аванпост Мохаве uk:Аванпост Мохаве zh:莫哈维前哨站